Idiot Guy
by Zatanico
Summary: Jade catches Thor with another girl rehearsing or so he said and goes to Beck to let some stream off.


"That fucking son of a _bitch!_ "

I am angry- no I am beyond that, I'm _pissed._ That idiotic half-brained, worthless piece of shit that I call my boyfriend went too far this time. He went off to 'rehearse' with some girl on his _room, shirtless _and when I question him, his only explanation was: 'It was a stage kiss.' As if! Like I don't know the goddamned difference between a stage kiss and a heavy make out session.

"Jade I know you are mad but, this is Thor we're talking about, he's not that way. Look he would never-"

"Shut up."

I know I was being unfair to Beck but… I'm hurt, okay? The guy that stole my heart was sucking faces with an ugly bitch -okay she was _kinda _cute- in his room an hour before our five month anniversary date. I have the right to be unbearably mean. To anyone.

Beck sigh and I look up from his RV floor to him. "He was doing a rehearsal kiss. He's supposed to be a monkey man; maybe that's why he was shirtless -he was trying to get into character, ok? Ha wasn't cheating on you, Jade. " And when pigs fly it ain't supernatural. Still, I sigh and stood up, went to his cooler and grab a beer.

"You weren't there Beck, you didn't saw how he had his arms around her, his chest against hers… he was enjoying himself. I bet that if I didn't show up when I did, he'd probably had fucked her," I took a long drink from the can, "he doesn't like commitment, alright." I took another drink and waited for Beck to defend him.

He didn't.

He sat next to me on the floor against his bed with an unopened can on hand. I smile as I reach and open it with a satisfying 'pop'. We then clashed cans and drank quietly.

* * *

"You know, I never understood one thing about...err…Thor! Yeah Thor, why does his name have an 'h' on it? Why not just, you know, Victor with no h?" Beck asked randomly when I opened my…fifth… seventh? No, my fifth beer.

"Hmm… I think he said that his great-granddad or somethin' was named after that god… then him… I dunno." Beck frown as he tried to remember and I gave him another beer that he eagerly took.

"Oh yeah! Then his parents added the Vic part on his name... right?" I shrug as I drank again from my beer.

"I … think. Wait… no, he was named Victor but his parents wanted somethin' "unique" so they added the 'h'. I'm pretty sure the Thor part was coincidence. You know? Cuz of the granddad." I am seriously tryin' to remember but I can't.

"Or maybe- aww damn, my shirt!" I choke on my drink and quickly turn to Beck to ask what happened.

I try not to laugh as I see how Beck tries to take his beer-cover shirt of. I fail. I laugh so hard that my stomach stared hurting.

"Here, leeeet meee help!" I laugh trying to get the now stuck shirt off Beck's neck.

"Ouuuuch! You're going to get my friggin' head off!" He's laughing too and suddenly I'm reminded how happy the sound of his voice and laugh has always made me. Today is no exception. I tug on his shirt harder with another thing on my mind.

His shirt is off and he's on me, or maybe I'm on him, I don't care. All I care about is how his lips mold against mine and how his warm naked chest feels on my fingertips. "Jade… the bed."

* * *

How did I let thing get this far?

Was it that I still have romantic feelings towards Beck?

No, I 'm certain that my heart belongs to that asshole Vega… when I started calling him like that again? God...

"I've missed this so much," I closed my eyes, trying to block Beck's voice out, trying to make up my mind; Do I want this? Probably. Do I want to hurt… _Thor_ the same way he hurt me? I… I don't think so. But yet, here I am, on Beck's bed with him kissing down my neck and rubbing his hard erection on my thigh. I'm trying to enjoy it –Beck is a great lover, don't get me wrong- but I can't feel a thing. I can't feel the rush and the desire to have him inside of me and make me feel like a woman. There is no passion in this. I-I…

I can't do this to my boyfriend.

With that on mind I put my hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Jade"

I froze.

I suddenly feel my body numb and the urge to puke arises. My eyes slowly go to the door and my stomach drops.

Thor.

He is there, his face pale and full of shock; so is mine probably. He opens and closes his mouth for a few times before snapping it shut, glares and leaves. And me? I'm laying here with Beck still touching me. My heart is beating so damn hard and I'm positive Beck thinks is because of him. But no, it was never because of him.

* * *

"Thor, wait!" I stumbled out of Beck's RV, searching for my boyfriend. Even still a little dazed because of the alcohol and the panic I managed to find him. He wasn't really that far, only around the corner from Beck's place. I shouted his name again and to my surprise he stops and turns to me.

"Please tell me it was only payback." My heart broke a little by his words. He might be an actor but he can't hide his emotions for shit. He stared at me with wide eyes parted lips and defeated posture.

What have I done?

"Please Jade, just…" he looks away and with small shy steps walks towards me, "please tell me I haven't lost you yet, that whatever was happening in there can be forgotten and will not make you leave me… please." I can see them now; small drops of salty poison on the corners of his eyes as he still refuses to look at me, as if he finds the neighbor's trashcan the most interesting thing in the fucking world. I reach tentatively and touch his bottom lip with my finger tip. He doesn't hesitate and it's my turn to be shy when he grasps my hand with his bigger one and presses his warm lips to my palm. "Tell me, please."

"I love you, Thor," I always mean it when I say it and he gives a shaky breath that bruises my hand and smiles softly. I bite my lip and return the smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Give. Me. The. Keys." I give him a blank stare as he still has his hand open in front of me, waiting.

"You don't even have a driver's license," like that'll stop him. "I can drive," I side step him and went to the driver's door. I can do this. I chanted on my head as I struggled to insert the fucking key in. "Ugh! Why did they thought that a stupid little stick was a good idea to open a potent driving machine?"

"Because that way they can keep idiot drunk drivers out of the streets now give me that," before I could remark on the 'idiot drunk' part Thor took my keys away and guided my mess of a still-hot-body to the passengers' door.

He drove quietly the whole way and when we got to my place he gave me the keys and opened the front door for me.

"See you at school"

"W-what… wait, how are you going home?" I bite my lip and wonder if I should… let him in?

"I'll call Trina and ask her for a ride," yeah, and she will surely come and get her brother like the good sister she is, "or…" I raise an eyebrow as he put his hands on my waist.

"Or… " I slowly bring my arms around his neck and lazily play with his hair, "what?"

He leans down and whisper softly on my ear, "I could stay since it is our anniversary and you dad ain't home." I shiver by his words.

"Is Victhor Vega, Hollywood Art's good boy, makin' a dirty suggestion?" I pull him closer, his hard chest to mine, and felt his arm tighten around me.

"Yup"

* * *

_GOD!_

"T- Thor," I moaned as I dug my fingers dipper on his hair, "Fuck, f-faster."

Thor is between my thighs doing magic with his tongue. The tip of his tongue was rubbing my clit while two fingers scissor inside of me, god I love this. I can't believe I almost let someone else do this to me. Fingers soon leave and I groaned in discontent. "I can't wait, Jade."

He rolls the condom on and I straddle him, "I want top," I hissed as I slowly insert him in me.

Thor grunts and hold onto my hips tightly as I finally have him all in. I grind on his lap and throw my head back, enjoying the feeling of him stretching my insides. I lift my hips all the way to his tip and slam down on him

"_Jade!_" I'm goin' to make sure you remember that name.

* * *

"Why does your name have a 'h' on it?" I ask Thor, who is behind me, my back on his chest and one of his arms as my pillow and the other on me, resting near my face.

"Hmm? Oh, now you want to know," I roll my eyes and nudge him lightly, "I have an h on my name because my dad loved his grandfather a lot, his name was Thor, like the god. Dad wanted to name me Thor too but mom told him that other kids might make fun of me so they named my Victhor with a 'h' so they could call me Thor as a diminutive after his granddad… or nickname… why?"

"Just curious," I close my eyes and sigh as Thor kissed my shoulder lightly, "Stay?"

"Sure, I'll call my mom and tell her I stayed over at Bec-…" I felt him tense and I remember again why today is not really the best day of our lives.

"I'm so sorry about-"

"No, it was my fault. I naively let another girl in my room and when she said to take my shirt off as the monkey man I didn't found it weird and-"

"Wait... naively?" I turn around and stare at his confused face, "You are not _that _naive… are you?"

He didn't say anything and suddenly I realize that my Thor was probably the most idiotic sex machine that ever was.

"How can you not realize when a girl is putting an obvious move on you? Dude, even Robbie could have seen it!" I bite back a smile as I stare at his embarrassed face, "one would think that with all the other girls you've fucked you would at least now when a girl wants you as bad as she did- "

"I was a virgin"

"Cuz I was sure her hands were goin' south on you- wait, what?"

"Do I need to say it again?"

I stare wide-eyed at him. He was blushing like mad and was avoiding my eyes. I bite my lip again… what do I tell him? I seriously thought that he was the type of guy that even if he was nice and a gentleman like André, he'd still had a dark side, that he messed around or something. I didn't expect the guy that has given me the best orgasms of my life to be much of a good boy. I never expected him to actually still be a… virgin. I swallow hard. So that's why he was so naive; I don't care; now I only have one thing on my mind.

"I was your first," it wasn't a question… and it's still hard to believe that it's a statement.

"Y- yeah," He finally looks at me and smiles shyly, "you were."

Not knowing what to say, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him with every ounce of love I have, trying to let him know that this means a lot to me… more than he'll probably ever know.

"Thank you… I love you," dammit; I'm not use to being so lovey-dovey.

He gives a light laugh and kisses me again,"err, you welcome?"

"You could say you love me too." He smirks and rolls on top of me. Hmm, I like where this is goin'.

"I love you."


End file.
